


But You Didn't

by LouieLawliet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But You Didn't, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouieLawliet/pseuds/LouieLawliet
Summary: A poem about Noctis and Prompto's relationship, inspired by the famous poem But You Did't.





	

Remember that day I finally gathered up enough guts  
To say Hi to you?   
I thought you’d forget me…   
But you didn’t. 

Remember the time I borrowed your Regalia   
And almost crashed it?   
I thought you’d kill me…   
But you didn’t. 

And remember the time I dragged you up early in the morning  
To take a perfect shot with the catoblepas  
And you could die?   
I thought you’d get mad at me…   
But you didn’t. 

Remember the night I talked about how I feel inferior to you guys  
On the motel roof?   
I thought you’d mock me…   
But you didn’t. 

Do you remember that time I flirted with Cindy just to make you jealous,   
And you were?   
I thought you’d drop me…   
But you didn’t. 

Do you remember the moment I showed you my barcode  
And revealed my true identity?   
I thought you’d abandon me…   
But you didn’t. 

Yes, there were lots of things you didn’t do.   
But you put up with me, and loved me, and protected me. 

There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you  
When you returned from the Crystal. 

You did, but only for a brief moment  
Before you reclaimed your throne and fulfilled your duty   
As the Chosen King. 

This time, the lucis finally came back,   
But you didn’t.


End file.
